Bonne année !
by AmyyPhobia
Summary: Hermione au Square Grimmaurd le premier jour de l'an. Accompagnée de ses amis, de champagne et sa vie, elle nous raconte.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, voyons !

* * *

- Et toi Hermione ? Quelles sont tes bonnes résolutions pour cette année ?

Et voilà, c'est avec cette simple question qu'on me demande de faire le bilan de ma vie… Il est presque midi ce premier janvier, je suis Square Grimmaurd en compagnie de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavande, Neville, Luna, George, Angélina… Et d'autres personnes qui étaient à l'école avec nous. Je regarde ma coupe de champagne que je viens de remplir pour la troisième fois et me demande ce que je pourrais bien répondre…

Réussir ma vie professionnelle ?

Non. A ma sortie de septième année à Poudlard, j'avais envoyé des hiboux au Ministère avec mes résultats aux ASPICs. On m'avait proposé d'entrer au bureau des aurors, une formation pour devenir médicomage ou une formation en Droit Sorcier pour rentrer au Magenmagot. J'ai choisi la dernière option et maintenant ça fait presque trois ans que je travaille au Magenmagot. Il est même possible que d'ici l'année prochaine je sois à sa tête. Le Président compte prendre sa retraite prochainement et m'a demandé si ce poste pouvait me plaire. Je n'ai pas encore répondu officiellement mais la réponse sera oui. J'adore ce métier, je m'y plais réellement, et en plus, je serai la plus jeune Présidente du Magenmagot de toute son histoire ! Le Président actuel compte donner quelques ficelles à son successeur et voudrait donc une réponse rapide… Je devrais penser à lui envoyer un hibou officiel… Donc non, je ne peux pas dire aux autres que je veux réussir ma vie professionnelle, elle est déjà superbe et ils le savent tous.

Je pourrais leur dire « les avoir pour amis encore et toujours et garder près de moi les gens qui comptent réellement dans ma vie ».

Mais non, c'est complètement cliché et ce n'est pas une résolution, c'est un besoin, un nécessité. Je ne peux pas vivre sans les gens qui me sont proches, je les aime vraiment du fond du cœur et la guerre que nous avons vécus ensemble a créé des liens trop étroits et précieux pour qu'on accepte de les briser, même un minimum.

Dans le salon du square Grimmaurd aujourd'hui, il y a Harry et Ginny qui sont mariés. Ils pensent à avoir un enfant prochainement et tout va bien pour eux. Harry est auror comme il l'a toujours souhaité Ginny termine sa formation pour devenir médicomage. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et on se raconte tout. Enfin… Pour ma part, presque tout…

Il y a aussi Ron et Lavande, qui viennent de se marier il y a quelques mois. Ron est toujours mon ami, mais ce n'est plus comme avant, Lavande ne m'aime pas et est vraiment jalouse… Elle m'évite au maximum et quand elle peut m'oublier quand elle fait ses invitations, elle n'hésite pas ! Quand Ron et moi voulons nous voir nous nous retrouvons aux Trois Balais et buvons quelques bièraubeurres, rien que lui et moi. Nous parlons, rions, remémorons des souvenirs et adorons ces petits rendez-vous, qui sont toujours amicaux. Harry comprend ce besoin de nous voir et nous soutient, il sait que Ron et moi avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Nous avons quand même passé une partie de notre enfance et toute notre adolescence à trois avec Harry, un lien réel et important s'est tissé entre nous et Lavande ne peut briser ce besoin de nous parler. C'est comme des cousins ou des frères et sœurs… Enfin bon, j'ai besoin de l'avoir dans ma vie, c'est comme ça. Et c'est pareil pour lui.

Neville et Luna sont fiancés mais je ne pense pas que le mariage soit pour dans quelques mois, ils aiment prendre leur temps. Je les adore ! Neville est toujours aussi gentil qu'il l'était à Poudlard ! Enfin, il est toujours à Poudlard, il est professeur de botanique et va bientôt être Directeur de la maison Gryffondor ! Minerva va bientôt prendre sa retraite, je la vois encore souvent… La guerre l'a détruite, je pense qu'elle a perdu quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour elle mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé… Pour ce qui est de Luna elle dirige un journal ! « Wizards Express ». Il est presque aussi populaire que « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Je pense que si elle ne consacrait pas chaque moitié du journal à des créatures bizarres et autres artifices dont elle a le secret, elle serait en tête des ventes ! Mais bon, c'est Luna, et on l'aime tous comme elle est ! Si elle changeait, je serais la première à lui dire « Oh mais Luna, reprends-toi ! Tu es notre Loufoca à nous ! ».

George lui a toujours le magasin qu'il avait monté avec Fred. Il a mis du temps à surmonter la perte de son jumeau mais aujourd'hui il rit de nouveau et a meilleure mine. Il s'est marié avec Angélina et ils attendent leur premier enfant ! Quand il a appris la nouvelle il a dit « On l'appellera Fred ! » Angélina a sourit et a dit « Mais si c'est une fille ?! » Il réfléchit trois secondes en tout et s'exclama « Elle peut très bien s'appeler Frédérique et se faire appeler Fred ! ». Son enthousiasme face à l'arrivé de l'enfant est vraiment attendrissante. Dernièrement nous avons su que c'était un petit garçon qui allait arriver, et les deux futurs parents respirent la joie. Je suis contente de voir que la guerre n'est plus aussi présente qu'elle l'a été dans les foyers, sur les visages et dans les humeurs et comportements des gens.

Les autres amis d'école qui sont présents aujourd'hui sont principalement des amis de Harry et Ginny à qui je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé, mais apparemment ils réussissent bien leur vie eux aussi… !

En attendant, ça fait presque 20 secondes que Ginny m'a demandé quelles étaient mes bonnes résolutions pour l'année et je la regarde toujours comme Neville regardait ses devoirs de potion à l'époque. Avec un drôle de rictus et de l'incompréhension. Il faut à tout prix que je réponde quelque chose…

- Faire du sport !

Me suis-je entendu dire… Je suis trop nulle ! Ils savent très bien que je fais déjà du sport, je cours presque tous les jours, avant ou après d'aller travailler… Il faut que je rattrape ça.

- Je compte faire le marathon, j'aimerais m'inscrire cette année, ou l'année prochaine.

- Oh donc tu te mets réellement au sport ? me demanda Ron, enthousiaste.

- Non Ron, ce n'est pas pour ça que je viendrai voir un match de Quidditch avec Harry, Neville et toi ! Ni ne jouerai une partie avec vous ! Je reste aux sports moldus !

C'est le moment là que choisit Lavande pour poser la main sur le genou de Ron et se coller à lui. Gamine.

J'aurais très bien pu répondre « Trouver un homme » et je suis certaine que c'est ce qu'ils attendaient. Je suis la seule de notre groupe à être encore célibataire et Ginny a plusieurs fois essayé de me caser avec de « bons partis » comme elle le dit souvent… Mais non, je ne veux pas. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas trouver un homme avec qui partager ma vie… Je veux surtout garder celui que j'ai et avec qui je passe et partage de bons moments. Les moments joyeux, les moments intimes, les moments indéfinissables… Sauf qu'à part lui et moi, personne n'est au courant de notre relation. Non pas que j'ai honte, bien au contraire ! Severus est à mes yeux l'homme le plus courageux et bon qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… Plusieurs fois je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas eu un Chapeauflou lors de sa répartition, ou si son courage a évolué au fil des années…

De toute façon j'aimerais crier à la Terre entière que je suis amoureuse de lui, mais nous avons une sorte d'accord, tacite bien entendu, de ne pas parler de notre relation. C'est bien plus facile comme ça, d'être ensemble dans l'ombre de tous.

Alors on se voit, plusieurs fois par semaine, nous passons des week-ends ensemble. Une fois, nous sommes partis quatre jours sur la côte normande dans une maison sur la plage que ma famille possède depuis des années. Il n'a pas fait bon, nous y sommes allés en novembre. Mais ça ne nous a pas empêchés de faire de longues balades sur la plage. Un après-midi il a fait vraiment froid et il y avait beaucoup de vent alors que nous rentrions, il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et a déposé un baiser sur mon front avant qu'on passe le seuil de la porte. ON ne s'est jamais dit « je t'aime » ou autre reconnaissance de sentiments, mais ces simples gestes m'ont prouvés qu'il tenait à moi, vraiment. Quand nous sommes rentrés nous nous sommes posés devant la cheminé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant regards et baisers, scellant physiquement un moment de plus qui n'appartiendra toujours qu'à nous.

Le fait de parler de notre relation m'ennuie aussi du fait que je serais obligée de la partager avec d'autres… ça se passe tellement bien pour l'instant que je n'ai pas envie de tout briser. Etre à deux quand on est à deux n'est pas pareil qu'être à deux en société et je ne sais pas si ce serait bon pour lui, pour nous …

Au début de notre relation, il était froid, parlait peu et rentrait rapidement chez lui la nuit ou le matin… Il n'y avait que dans nos moments d'intimité qu'il se montrait doux et chaleureux. A cette époque j'avais si peur qu'il ne vienne que pour de avoir une source de chaleur physique que je parlais peu et restait discrète. Quand nous faisions l'amour et que je voyais qu'il voulait parler, je l'embrassais. J'avais tellement peur qu'il m'appelle « Lily » que nous n'échangions pas grand-chose d'autre que des baisers. Mais ceci est passé, car quand il a commencé à rester dormir j'ai su qu'il pensait vraiment à moi. Il parle la nuit, et souvent il m'appelle. Moi. Hermione. Alors quand il m'appelle, je me colle à lui et l'embrasse dans le cou.

Et puis je n'ai sûrement pas envie de dire aujourd'hui à Ginny que je suis avec Severus depuis le mois de mai. Pas devant une quinzaine de personnes dont je ne connais même pas la moitié. On me regarde toujours avec de grands yeux alors que j'ai déjà répondu à sa question. Pour leur faire tourner leurs regards je fais un grand sourire. J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?! Je me frotte le nez, le front… A moins que j'ai gardé un air songeur qui fait qu'on pourrait attendre une suite ?! Je me détends, je me détends…

- Et te trouver un homme n'est pas dans tes projets cette année encore ? demanda Ginny.

- OU une femme ! s'empressa d'ajouter Lavande, sourire aux lèvres. Espèce de rat.

Mon cœur bat plus rapidement que d'habitude suite à ces deux questions… Mes mains deviennent moites et je contrôle ma respiration… Ce n'est pas normal… Que vais-je bien pouvoir répondre ?

« Oui, je suis lesbienne et je me dépêche de rentrer, Parvati m'attends nue sur le lit conjugal, une rose blanche dans la bouche. » Non, ça va sûrement provoquer quelques arrêts cardiaques dans le salon…

« Non, je n'ai personne et je ne cherche pas. C'est bien quand on s'y attend le moins que ça nous tombe dessus ! » Non, c'est trop typique.

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un mais je ne veux pas vous dire son nom. » Non, à l'image de la maturité de Lavande. Et dans le fond, je ne sais même pas si nous sommes réellement ensemble. On n'en a jamais parlé. Nous couchons ensemble, parlons, faisons des blagues, nous cuisinons aussi… Mais est-ce qu'on s'aime ? Moi je l'aime, mais ai-je l'autorisation ? Bref, on me regarde toujours…

- Et bien disons que je n'ai pas besoin de trouver quelqu'un. C'est fait. Mais comme c'est récent on a décidé d'attendre avant d'en parler… On préfère être sûr que ce soit sérieux avant d'ébruiter l'affaire… Et puis je ne voulais pas vous imposer sa présence aujourd'hui…

- Oh mais tu aurais dû Hermione ! Hurla presque Ginny.

- Je le connais ? demanda Harry, très enthousiaste.

- Oui, tu lui as déjà parlé plusieurs fois mais comme lui et moi ne sommes sûrs de rien…

- On comprend tous Hermione, me rassura Ginny, et de toute façon, il est l'heure d'aller manger, le repas va être froid.

En me levant, je comprends que quatre coupes de champagne c'est beaucoup quand on les boit en moins d'une heure, je descends à la cuisine en vérifiant de toujours être près d'un mur si je tombe sur un objet qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver entre mes pieds et mon chemin de base. J'ai bien mangé, Ginny a des talents en cuisine, sa mère lui a donné de très bons conseils. J'ai aussi et surtout aimé le vin qui accompagnait le repas. Quelle idée a bien pu me passer quand j'ai décidé de dire que Severus partageait ma vie ? Enfin, je n'ai pas dit son nom, je crois… Non, sinon ils ne seraient pas tous en train de rire. Et en plus je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il partage ma vie. Pourquoi on n'a jamais de nous ? Oula, tout cet alcool c'est mauvais, je n'ai même plus les idées claires… En plus j'ai dit à Severus que je passerai le voir vers 16 heures et c'est presque l'heure. Quand je me lève, je tiens la table et vérifie que mon corps ne s'amuse pas à faire des siennes. J'aurais l'air bien si j'avais une cuite à 16heures le premier janvier, vive les employés du Magenmagot ! Est-ce qu'ils pourraient me virer pour ça ?! Non, chut, on ne dit rien et je vais dire à Ginny et Harry que je m'en vais…

- Excusez-moi de vous ennuyer, mais je dois partir, j'ai promis à mes parents que je passerais…

En montant les escaliers qui menaient au hall, j'ai failli trébucher. Harry me pris le bras.

- Il est hors de question que tu transplanes dans cet état, tu vas te désartibuler. Il faut que tu prennes la cheminée. Tes parents sont liés au réseau maintenant, non ?

- Oui, j'ai fais les démarches au Ministère…

Alors qu'Hermione remerciait Ginny encore une fois et qu'Harry lui tendait la poudre de cheminette, elle entrait dans la cheminée.

- Impasse du Tisseur.

Dit Hermione tout en lançant la poudre dans la cheminée. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent avec deux grands yeux ronds. Tout en se dévisageant, ils se demandaient si oui ou non, ils avaient compris ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien aller faire chez Severus Snape…

* * *

Une review ? =)

Je ne sais pas s'il faut faire une suite, dîtes-moi si je dois m'y atteler ! ^^ (Et au passage, si vous avez des idées...!) Merciii !


End file.
